


Dean's Alone Time

by LoboWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Solo, first attempt at porn, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunker homes are very convenient. If you know what I mean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at pure plotless porn. It's a bit softcore. Theres more to this though. ;)

Sam and Dean came back to the bunker, covered in blood stains.

"That vamp would have almost got you if it weren't for me," Sam laughed.

"Yeah well," Dean scoffed, "I'm gonna take a shower, and get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight," Sam waved him off.

Dean walked into his bedroom, and swept the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He stripped off his blood stained jacket and shirts and piled it on a chair. He made a mental note to wash them in the morning.

He grabbed a towel from the top of his closet, and took it with him to the bathroom across the hall. He leaned against the door, and sighed. The wood felt cool against his exposed back. He hung his towel on the rack, stripped off his pants and boxer briefs, and ran the shower, hot.

He let the shower run a bit as he stared at his reflection in the now fogging mirror. He saw specs of dried blood on his cheeks, and on the bridge of his nose. Hunting really took a toll on him, and he was glad he finally had a home to relax in and replenish.

Finally the mirror was too fogged to view himself, so he hopped into the shower. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. He washed the blood off his face.

He worked the lather of the soap bar on his face, and neck, with his eyes closed. He rinsed the suds off and let himself relax against the back of the shower. He let himself forget the hunt of the day. Instead he took the soap bar, and lathered up the rest of his muscular body. He thought of how much he would love to have someone do this to him. To lather him up and shower with him. And fuck.

He let his left hand work his growing erection, as he lathered his chest, his abs, his ass, his balls.

He set the soap bar on soap dish built into the shower wall, and rinsed the suds off with the steamy water. He was fully hard now. With his free hand he massaged his chest. With his thumb on his cock, he made circular motions on the head. This sent tingling sensations through his body, and he threw his head back.

He was close now, he leaned back on the shower wall again. He worked his dick some more, his breaths become shorter. He ran his other hand down his ass, and massaged his hole. If felt so good to him. He wished it was someone else working him like this.

Finally his balls tightened. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes.

"Cas," he whispered, as he came hard. His load hit the shower door. He let his orgasm wash through him. The hot water was starting to get cold.

He opened his eyes. Some of his cum ran down his dick and over the back of his fingers. He licked them off. He let the water wash away the rest off his dick and the shower door. He stood there under the cooling water in awe of what just happened. He smirked and shut the water off.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked back to his room. Opened the door. And there he was, sitting on his bed. He smiled, and locked the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
